


TMI

by Aishuu



Series: Too Much Information [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, Humor, Innocent Gon, M/M, Perverted Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is just too innocent to get sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

"Can I watch?"

The question was said with such innocence that if it had been anyone _but_ Gon asking it, Leorio would have known they were faking. Since it _was_ Gon, there was nothing but genuine curiosity. 

"Um, well, um...." Leorio was at loss for words. He knew that he should deny permission, but Gon was fifteen now, and every boy needed a proper education. _Huntress_ didn't even qualify as soft porn, so it shouldn't be that bad. But if Kurapica ever found out, Leorio's blood would be used as grease for those chains.

"Go get the popcorn," another voice said, and Killua chortled in that evil fashion he used when he was misbehaving and knew it. The brat was already a pervert, but he shouldn't be so delighted at the opportunity to corrupt his naïve friend. It was scary that one of the deadliest people Leorio knew acted like a little boy with candy when offered an adult film.

Fifteen minutes later, the three were ensconced into the comfortably overstuffed sofa in Leorio's tiny apartment, munching on over-buttered popcorn. Five minutes in, Killua was hooting and giggling madly, and Leorio's face turned scarlet. Apparently the movie ratings were a off, because two actresses were currently onscreen completely naked, rolling across a restaurant table. Their hands were doing some interesting things. Out of the side of his eye, he tried to observe Gon's expression. The teenager was watching with a slightly curious expression on his face.

Great, just great, Leorio thought. He was so dead when Kurapica got ahold of him.

Gon ate a couple of pieces of popcorn before tilting his head curiously as the women's legs entangled together. "That kind of looks like what Leorio and Kurapica were doing last weekend. Remember, Killua?"

Killua choked, and he began to inch away from Leorio. "Remember you promised not to tell either of them you'd been watching?"

"Watching what?" an unexpected voice asked from the doorway. Kurapica, dressed in his habitual Kurata tabard, looked a tired. His eyes fell on the screen and he twitched in disapproval.

Gon ignored Leorio's hiss to be quiet. "You and Leorio were rolling around naked on a bed last week," he said. "Is rolling around naked fun?"

Kurapica's face turned into a study of crimson that rivaled his famous eyes before his jaw firmed and he glared at Leorio. Gon finally seemed to get a clue, and babbled something about a job he'd forgotten. Killua nodded frantically and started to rise. 

"Oh, no," Leorio said as he managed to snag their wrists before they could make a clean break. "We're in this together."

He was going to die, but at least he'd take them with him.


End file.
